Central nervous system disease or psychiatric disease is considered as the capital killer in the 21st century since more and more people are suffering from such psychiatric disease as depression due to their growing life pace and stress. Epidemiologic survey has found that the prevalence, particularly lifetime prevalence, of schizophrenia and depression, is so high that the most heavily-suffered patients even commit suicide from time to time. After 1990s, survey on the special depression-hindered group indicates a usual per thousand prevalence of 10-20, whereas statistics published by the WHO in 2001 suggests that psychiatric disease in our country be responsible for 20% of the total burden levied by handicap plus illness, which is a percentage that crests the world and is still rising, and that produces such heavy social and economic burden that it is titled the greatest disabling disease (which deprives the patients of their ability to work and to live on their own all through their life). Psychiatric disease, which includes schizophrenia, depression, obsessive-compulsive disorder (OCD), attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD), post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD), etc., belongs to a large family of chronic encephalopathy. Recently scientists include addictions to drugs, cyber-network and gambling, too, into psychiatric diseases. Among the above mentioned psychiatric diseases, the most devastating and one that levies the heaviest social and economic burden is depression, with a prevalence being 7-8% with respect to our country's total population and 20-50% to the aged population older than 60. Current treatment, apart from medical and psychological treatment, is primarily accomplished by electric stimulation or magnetic stimulation both belonging to physiotherapy, wherein the technology of magnetic stimulation, with transcranial magnetic stimulation (TMS) or repetitive TMS (rTMS) as its major development field, is now having its application scope expanded thanks to its characteristic of being analgesic, non-invasive and non-contacting compared with such side effects as pain, jerk, memory deficit(MD), etc., of the electric stimulation, as well as its other curative effects ever discovered during clinical treatment. However, it is difficult either for the current equipment to generate effective stimulation deep into the brain, or for cerebral cortex to receive ultra intensive stimulation which is converted into an effective stimulation deep into the brain due to the exponential attenuation of the magnetic induction with respect to distance. Although technology such as disclosed in patent 96180330.4, etc. is expected to meet the requirement of focusing the magnetic stimulation in the deep, it is difficult to generate a magnetic field with high energy while achieving a high frequency simultaneously as rTMS at present works at a frequency of 25 Hz at the most. Moreover, current magnetic stimulation apparatus frequently applied in biomedical field usually adopts one or more round shaped coils which are disposed in a plain and which, when used, is placed on the position to be stimulated and is used one-sidedly, thereby limiting the research orientation to the focusing of the magnetic stimulation and its electrophysiological sense thus introduced.